Au cœur de la nuit
by Saures
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demander ce qu'il y avait d'autres dans le monde. Le film nous à bien montrait le premier côté brillant de la pièce, les Gardiens. Mais quand est-il de la face cachée ? Puisque, après-tout... même la Lune à sa part d'ombre.
1. La Petite fille Fantôme

\- '' La Petite-Fille-Fantôme '' -

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue. Il fait noir, la nuit est belle. Je regarde la pleine lune ... J'ai l'impression que lui aussi me regarde de là-haut. Il me juge ... me prévient: '' Attention William! Reste sage, ne fais pas comme lui, ou tu sais ce qui t'attendra ... ''  
Le vent soufflé et très vite la lune est cachée derrière les nuages. Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas bête, et les autres non-plus d'ailleurs. Bientôt six mois que nous attendons nos heures.

J'entends venir des gens. Vite, je cache ma lumière et me fond dans le décor de la ruelle. Encore des adolescents qui rentrent d'une fête ... Ce que j'aurais aimé leur flanquer la frousse! Ça se passe au moins découragé de sortir aussi tard que ce soit torcher la gueule ... ça fait combien de temps que j'ai fais fais mon boulot? Je ne sais plus. Au moins depuis que je suis arrivé à Noirceur. _Putain, déjà six mois!_ J'entends la bande de jeunes éclater comme ils se moquaient de ma situation. Bingo, maintenant je suis en rogne. Je sors discrètement de l'ombre et fais tomber les vieux cartons pour attirer leurs attentions. Effet réussi, voilà que nous avons fait demi-tour avec une délicieuse expression de peur. Certains veinards, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous ... J'attise ma bougie, et dépoussière les loques qui me sont de vêtements. Je regarde la lune et lui murmure: '' Regarde-moi! Je vais faire ce pourquoi tu m'as fais ... ''  
Ils sont là, je vois leurs ombres sur le sol. Je me prépare. Les voilà! Je fais mon rire le plus sadique et le grimace le plus déformé avec deux ouvertures sur la place des yeux ... et eux passe à travers moi l'air de rien. Ah c'est vrai, je n'existe pas pour eux ...  
This sensation of vide qui me prend par tripes me fait comme un coup de point dans l'estomac. C'est tellement désagréable que je tombe à genoux, et que ce soit renversé et coule par mes yeux, ma bouche et mon nez. J'en aurai sûrement était malade si j'étais encore humain ... mais la flaque d'eau se vend par terre me rappelle ce que je suis devenu. Les jeunes s'en vont en rigolant de leurs petites frayeurs, tandis que je reste au sol. Seul. Mortifié. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais seule la flamme brûlée dégouline de mon semblant de visage. je m'allonge sur le dos pour regarder le ciel et les étoiles. Je suis vidé de toute énergie. Je regarde la lune, ronde et lumineuse, tellement belle et terrifiante à la fois. Avant j'aimais bien faire semblant de discuter avec l'homme de la lune,

Un petit chat de gouttières sortit à son tour de l'ombre et s'approcha timidement les yeux fixés sur moi. Au moins j'avais la consolation de ne pas être totalement seul à cet instant. J'avançai la main pour le caresser et l'invitation à venir, il est tout à fait instantané de faire et de s'adonner totalement à ce moment de grattouilles en ronronnant. Il me fixe ses deux prunelles vertes, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire:

'' Quoi? Tu veux te parler de moi aussi? Ou tu préfères me juguer comme l'autre grosse ampoule?  
_ Je ne l'appellerais pas comme j'étais si ... répondait comme si tout était normal, tu peux continuer à me gratter? Oh oui, juste au dessus de l'épaule ... Quoi que ce soit jamais vu un chat qui parle?  
_ Non ... non!  
_ C'est normal, c'est parce que je suis pas un! Répondez au tapis avant de tourner sur lui-même et de changer cette petite fille aux cheveux court, habillée d'un t-shirt vert avec un soleil, d'une salopette en jean et une paire de baskets un peu grandes. Qui tu-es toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin?  
_ Je ne suis que l'abominable bonhomme de paille qui fait peur aux oiseaux ... mais tu peux m'appeler '  
_ C'est comme ça qu'on t'appel? Moi les grands m'appellent '' Petit-Ange '' et les autres '' Fille-Fantôme '', mais mon vrai nom c'est un secret. Dit-elle avec un visage mutin. Allez viens, on va jouer! ''

Ni une, ni deux, elle s'était laissée aller à toutes ses jambes en m'invitant à la suivre. Et elle m'entraîna comme ça dans toute la ville. Étonnamment rapide pour une gamine, elle courait loin devant, ne m'attendez pas quelques instants quand elle voyait que j'avais mal à suivre. This course dura je ne sais pas combien de temps, avais-je tourné vers moi pour me désorienter et me conduire dans ce que je taudis. Il n'y avait pas de vieux parc de jeux pour enfants qui ont été désertés il y a longtemps ... La petite était là, assis sur une vieille balançoire. Elle m'attentait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et à la peine d'essoufflée ... Si j'avais encore mes poumons j'imagine qu ' ils auraient été en feux. Elle m'appela et m'a dit en riant: '' Lumière! fais moi volée! ''  
Elle me tira jusqu'à la balançoire et s'y installe pour commencer à prendre de l'élan. The New Push of New World. L'enfant n'a pas l'air d'être autant, criant avec enthousiasme de vouloir aller toujours plus haut. Quand il était clair que la balançoire ne pourrait plus monter au-delà de sa limite, elle sautait et prit son son envol. Je veux dire ... elle a sauté de la balançoire et c'est changée en oiseaux de nuit. Elle est partie en riant et en abandonnant la paire de chaussures derrière elle. Je suis seul, et le jour commence à ce levé.

En général, ceux-ci ne sont pas en présence d'un autre, et on s'évite le plus possible. Certains restent dans la ville ou ils sont nés, d'autres préfèrent les grands-bois, les montagnes, ou la tranquillité de la campagne. Mais au fond, nous sommes tous les créatures de la nuit ... Je suis fatigué. Je ramasse les chaussures, fais un nœud avec les lacets et les gardes sur mes épaules. Elles me rappelleront le souvenir de ces quelques instant passé avec la '' Petite-Fille-Fantôme ''.

Je suis parti pour traverser les champs, et choisir sur quelques posés posées sur le sol ... c'est une plaque commémorative: '' À la mémoire d'un petit parti trop tôt. Repose en paix, Annie ''. Au loin j'entends une chouette poussée son cris. _Tellement banal._ Je murmure pour moi-même un petit '' Bonne nuit, Petit-Ange '', et m'éloigne le plus possible de la ville, bientôt le soleil sera là et je devrais dormir jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.  
Le vent du nord souffle dans mon dos et manque de moi faire tomber en avant. On a choisi ce genre de chose. On a bientôt choisi de ne pas recevoir l'autre personne. Manque de chance, il est déjà derrière moi.  
'' Salut, Jack Frost ... ''


	2. Jack Frost

-Jack Frost-

''Salut Jack... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était vue !''

C'est ça ouais. Tu fais si bien celui qui ne sais rien. Toi et ta belle gueule... fut un temps j'aurais été heureux de te voir. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que Noirceur ne soit rendu fou par son orgueil et sa jalousie. Avant que toi et tes nouveaux meilleurs amis vous ne le piégiez dans son propre repaire. Ouais, avant que tu ne devienne une légendes :

''Que me vaut ce plaisir Jack Frost ? Tu tombe mal, c'est un peu tôt pour que tombe la neige par ici.'' Je lui réponds le plus naturellement possible. Ça ne me fais pas plaisir, mais de toute façon le soleil n'est plus très loin. Je l'entend rire, perché sur son bâton ridicule, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles :

''Allons Jack, il n'y a pas vraiment de saison pour quelques petits flocons ! Dit-il avant de m'envoyer une boule de neige.

_ Arrête, je viens juste de changer ma paille, tu vas la faire pourrir ! Ne m'appelle pas Jack, je me fais appeler autrement maintenant.

_Oh ! C'est nouveaux çà ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Et comment je dois t'appelais ? ''La Lanterne'' ? ''L'épouvantail'', ah non ça c'est déjà pris dans Batman... non je sais, ''Tête-de-citrouille'' !

_''Lumière'', juste ''Lumière''...

_Hmm, je préfère ''Tête-de-citrouille ! Pourquoi tu change de nom au fait ? T'as peur que quelqu'un nous confonde ?

_Oh, pardon, je pensais que ça serais évidant... tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tes nouveaux amis nous trouve en train de papoter...''

Toucher ! Te voilà embarrasser. Comment tu vas t'en sortir, dis moi ? Par quelle pirouette tu vas t'échapper ? Je suis impatient de le savoir... Dépêche toi, avant que le soleil ne me pétrifie jusqu'à demain soir :

''Wow, t'es déjà au courant ? Et moi qui pensait te faire la surprise au prochaine Halloween ! Me répondit-il toujours avec enthousiasme.

_Tu n'imagine pas à quel point les nouvelles vont vite... Déjà que l'appel des Gardiens n'était pas passer inaperçu, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ton nouveau statut allait rester secret très longtemps, si ? Aller, sans rancune... après tout ce n'est pas toi qui l'a voulu.'' Je termine ma phrase sur un petit ton sarcastique voulu, mais j'ai déjà les membres tout engourdis.

Si Jack à répondu, je ne l'ai pas entendu, car le soleil c'est levée à ce moment là et ma conscience à sombrer à l'intérieur de moi-même. Voilà à quoi nous autres, créatures de la nuit, sommes réduits. Banni du jour comme des mal propres. Ceux qui sont encore fait de chairs et de sang ce contente de dormir jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Ce qui en son capable, voyage continuellement autour du monde pour être toujours sous le ciel de nuit. Mais ceux qui sont comme moi sont comme pétrifié jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché. C'est une règle antique, les Monstres n'ont leurs place que quand la Lune ce lève et l'imagination est en alerte... nous sommes toujours là, mais c'est vous qui nous faites sortir de l'ombre pour vous faire peur. Ce sont vos peur qui nous donne corps et nous rends réel... le tout dans un gentil petit cercle vicieux.

En attendant la nuit, je me contente de sombrer tout doucement dans le néant. Il y a longtemps que je ne rêve plus, je ne pense pas que j'en suis encore capable... Tout est si noir et calme... le Temps n'existe plus... après tout, c'est peut être çà la mort ? Mais à chaque fois que je crois pouvoir lâcher prise, et me laisser couler à jamais dans cet océan de ténèbres, la Lune ce met à briller au dessus de ma tête. Pâle et brillante, toujours à l'heure. Jack et partit. Ce garçon n'a jamais eu la de patience d'attendre... Mais je sais que je le reverrais bientôt. Au moment ou je l'attendrais le moins, car c'est ainsi qu'il l'à toujours fait. Et moi au moins j'aurais la patience d'attendre.

Bon, je dois me mettre en route, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir cette nuit. Et... _Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !_


	3. Solitude

-Solitude-

Je marche encore et toujours... je ne sais plus depuis quand... depuis la dernière visite de Jack, je ne vois plus le temps passer. Était-ce hier, il y a une semaine, plusieurs mois ? Toutes les nuits ce ressemble et ce confondent... Je suis de nouveau perdu. Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé, ma solitude.

Elle était ma meilleure amie de toujours... je lui avait imaginé un visage, une voix et un caractère bien à elle, je discutais tout le temps avec elle à l'intérieur de moi-même. Et quand j'avais fais la rencontre de Jack, elle m'avait dit dès le début que je devais me méfier, que je finirais par souffrir car il me laisserait tomber... et je ne voulais pas la croire.

J'étais si heureux de mon amitié avec Jack ! Tout était plus beau, plus frais, et même la nuit semblait plus colorée ! J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau vivant et de ressentir des émotions comme avant... je n'étais plus cet affreux bonhomme de paille avec une citrouille en guise de tête qui faisait peur aux enfants... Je pouvais être moi-même ! Mais bien sûre, elle ne l'à pas supportée, et elle est devenue extrêmement jalouse. Je me souviens encore des horreurs qu'elle me murmurait... au début, seulement quand Jack n'était pas là, et très vite je n'avais plus eu de répit. Jour et nuit, à toutes heures elle me parlait tout doucement, elle essayait de me convaincre de faire attention, que Jack finirait par ce lasser de ma compagnie... qu'il allait m'abandonner. Et moi, j'ai toujours refusais de la croire, j'étais devenu sourd et complètement hermétique à ces paroles... j'avais le sentiment d'être invincible, et que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Et finalement, une nuit nous nous sommes disputés elle et moi. C'était violent, elle hurlait à me vriller la tête pour me forcer à écouter... et moi, presque devenu fou, je lui répondais des choses affreuses et mesquines. A la fin de cette nuit de ''combat'', elle n'avais plus rien dit... et ne parla plus jamais depuis. J'avais finis par gagné... je me sentais si léger et fière de moi ! Jack Frost ne sut jamais pourquoi j'avais été euphorique pendant presque deux semaine. J'étais heureux, mais aussi un peu triste... car elle étais partis sans me dire au revoir...

Quand Noirceur est devenu fou, je n'ai pas su tout de suite le sort que les Gardiens lui avaient réservé. Je ne savais même pas que l'homme de la Lune avait nommé Jack comme nouveau Gardien. C'est l'Oiseau moqueur qui à répandu la nouvelle à travers tout le continent... et puis en un rien de temps, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde. Tous le monde savait, et quand moi je l'appris tout à fais par hasard, je suis tombais des nues.

Par la suite, Jack ne ce montra pas pendant plusieurs long mois. Il semblait m'avoir oublier... j'étais redevenu un simple homme de paille. Pendant longtemps j'avais supplié ma vieille amie, je lui avais demander pardon plus de fois que je ne pourrais en compter... j'avais implorer jusqu'à m'en rendre malade... mais jamais elle n'était revenue ou prononçais un mot.

Ce soir, je sais qu'elle est là, mais qu'elle ne dira rien. Elle est comme çà, c'est ça manière à elle de dire qu'elle avait raison... je ne cherche pas à lui adresser la parole de toute manière. Juste savoir qu'elle est là me réconforte un peu... après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai créée, alors elle ne peut pas exister sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
